Dangerous
by Fox McCoy
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are the Wizarding World's star couple. Tabloids say the two were made for each other. And finally, after 10 long years, Ginny hears those three words from Harry...but everyone has their secrets.


**The ever-present disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything to do with Harry Potter. I just have an obsession borderline medical problem with all things related to it.**

**Okay Quite Note: before I start just wanted to give you background. Not that anyone actually reads this stuff, but anyway, this was originally a one-shot, song fic. But like so many others, I've changed my mind. It won't be a full out fic, but you will get your fill. The plot itself is based off of Hilary Duff's Dangerous to Know.**

Dangerous

_Ignorance is bliss, you're safe when you resist_

Ginny tipped her head back and downed the last of the champagne in her glass. Truth be told,

she wasn't thirsty at all. She just needed to do something with her hands to keep herself busy. If

she didn't she would start thinking of him again and they had made a deal. p_ull yourself _

_together its just one night_ she thought rolling her eyes. She stopped, however, mid roll and

pretended as if she had seen the most interesting thing on the ceiling. She had forgotten she was

"listening" to Harry talk about the Cannon's latest steal against Bulgaria, and rolling her eyes

while he spoke was hardly the act of an avid listener, an image she was supposed to be

portraying tonight. Particularly, in front of all of her co-workers, clients, partners, and friends…

actually it seemed as if all of London was here in this extravagant ballroom. Tonight was, after all,

the first annualMalfoy Inc. Black and White ball. A ball to put all other balls to shame and Ginny

was here with Harry Potter himself. A fact that would have made her the happiest girl alive in her

second year at Hogwarts but now, 10 years later did not hold the same effect. She glanced at her

date and ongoing boyfriend of 3 months. He was wearing an expensive all white tux that

complimented his black somewhat tidy hair and brilliant green eyes greatly. He looked like a

movie star, and was probably more famous than one. Ginny had felt like a queen earlier when

Harry escorted her, arm and arm, down the grand staircase that led to the ballroom. People had

actually stopped their conversations to gaze at the wizarding world's most famous couple. Self-

consciously Ginny glanced down at her white dress Harry had convinced her to wear, insisting

that she looked amazing. The expensive dress, he had purchased for her on her birthday last

month. It was a pure white halter that flowed out near the bottom. Harry had told her she

reminded him of "Marilyn Monroe" which Ginny hoped was a compliment.

"Don't you think Ginerva?" Ginny flinched. _Ginerva? _Since when did Harry start calling her

Ginerva? She glanced up completely bewildered to find that it was not Harry who spoke at all.

Instead, it had been the old dinosaur she had been introduced to earlier…now what was his

name…"Ginerva?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "well...err...i mean…I think…" she continued to stutter hopelessly until

Harry came in and said,

"I think she means that the idea they suggested is preposterous." Ginny smiled at the old man

"Yes, exactly." Harry smirked at her kissing her cheek while she blushed. Harry was like that

. Always doing nice things for her. He loved her, after all. He had told her last night, but she had

been on her way to another "meeting" with Draco. She shivered just thinking about that meeting.

Harry mistook her chills for being cold and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ginny smiled,

dreamily as she remembered….

_ The house elf had led her into the library to wait for Draco. She shivered; the Malfoy __Manor had that effect on her, every time she came. She stepped up next to the giant __fireplace rubbing her arms to stay warm. She was picturing Harry's face a half hour __before as he whispered three words that she had been waiting for 10 years to hear. She f__rowned, when the much anticipated moment had finally arrived she had barely even took __notice... A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her from behind, the owner resting __their chin on her shoulder. _

_ "Cold Gin?" And without waiting for her response he began to breathe lightly onto her __neck, giving her goose bumps all over. "I can fix that," he murmured in her ear. All__thoughts of Harry were lost as his lips touched her bare neck. _

_There's no safety in a kiss like this, its dangerous_

"You were almost caught." Said a masculine voice in her ear. Ginny jumped dropping her

champagne glass with a loud gasp. Harry's hand only just closed around its brim. He straightened

up, eyes wide as he handed her back her glass. "S-sorry Ginny," he said smoothing out his suit

and resting a hand on her bare shoulder, "I didn't mean to frighten you." Ginny took a deep

breath then exhaled, before placing her glass on the tray of a passing waiter.

"No Harry, I've been acting silly tonight." She moved his hand away from his suit and ran her

hands up his chest. "Forgive me?" she asked biting her lip and fixing him with her "innocent"

stare. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her back.

"'Course Ginny, I'll always forgive you." Ginny blinked, her smile faltering slightly.


End file.
